


Come With Me (Rose)

by The_Sarcasm_Fairy



Series: So Was I [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor's POV, Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcasm_Fairy/pseuds/The_Sarcasm_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then she's kissing her boyfriend goodbye and running to him with that smile, her tongue between her teeth, and he feels . . . he feels good.<br/>Maybe he doesn't have to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me (Rose)

_Run._  
The first word he says to her. Trapped in a basement, surrounded by deadly shop window dummies, preparing to die. He glances at her for just a moment before pulling her away, only long enough to see the blonde hair and whiskey colored eyes. He grabs her hand and in the heat of the moment misses the spark that jumps between them when their skin touches.  
A simple shop girl, that's all she is. Not even that, after he blows up her job. But he runs into her again. She bombards him with questions, of course, the stupid ape. Follows him even after the arm tries to kill her. Most people would have just left it alone then, made up something to tell themselves and after awhile maybe even start believing it. But not her. So he pulls out his trump card: the turn of the Earth speech. Surely, even she would leave him alone after that.  
But he runs into her again while tracking the Auton. At a restaurant with her plastic boyfriend, too absorbed in her pizza to notice anything wrong with him. She was rather resourceful in emptying out the restaurant though, he would give her that. And she didn't react too badly to the culture shock once she entered the TARDIS. But it's not until they're under the London Eye, the signal already transmitting and him helpless, that he realizes something.  
He doesn't want her to die. Too many people have died with him recently. And she's young, so young and so naïve about the universe. He yells for her to go, to run, to take the cowardly Ricky and just get out. But she doesn't, and before he knows it they're back in the TARDIS, the Nestene Consciousness dead and gone. The battle won.  
She leaves the TARDIS with Ricky, pulling him out from where he's hiding behind some trash cans. And he asks her. He asks her to come with him, to travel the universe. He can see the indecision on her face, but for just a moment he allows himself to hope. Because down in that horrible room he finally felt alive again. Alive with hope and pride, and he smiled and laughed when she let go of the chain and landed in his arms. It felt good. It felt right.  
But she said no. She gave some excuse and patted Ricky's arm, and he nodded and said okay, see you around. He put the mask back on his face, pretending not to care but not entirely succeeding. He closed the door behind him and dematerialized.  
He shouldn't care. He doesn't care. People have turned him down before, plenty of times. He's never cared that much before. So why are his hearts clenching like this? Why has he become so fond of the little blonde ape in such a short time?  
He puts the TARDIS on random and holds on as it shakes and tumbles. He doesn't really pay attention to where he lands, only registering that it's some future colony of Earth. His mind is full of images of her, but he doesn't know why. More than anything else, this annoys him. Why can't he get her out of his head?  
He's walking down the street when he turns the corner and runs straight into someone. At first all he says is the blonde hair and for a split second he thinks the impossible: that its her. But then the girl steps back and he sees the blue eyes and freckles and knows it isn't. He shakes his head and apologizes without looking her in the face, his thoughts thousands of miles and hundreds of years away. He glances up at the sign as he enters a shop, contemplating the strange name. Bad Wolf Fish and Chips.  
He's halfway through his chips when a thought occurs to him. There's a sign on the wall above his table, a movie poster from the twenty-first century about something he doesn't really care about. The subtitle is An Adventure Through Space and Time! and he's been staring at it for twenty minutes when he realizes he never told her that he can travel through time. He's out of the chippie in seconds, leaving his half-eaten basket of chips behind without paying.  
He sprints into the TARDIS, letting the door slam behind him and starts the dematerialization sequence. Then he's back in the twenty-first century, seconds after he left. He runs down the ramp and pulls the door open, just managing to look casual as he leans against the doorframe.  
"By the way," he says, watching with nervous glee as Rose turns around. "Did I mention it also travels in time?"  
And then she's kissing her boyfriend goodbye and running to him with that smile, her tongue between her teeth, and he feels . . . he feels good.  
Maybe he doesn't have to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first seven 'episodes' of this fic literally years ago, so when I finally hit the new material you might notice a slight change in style. And quality. (hopefully)


End file.
